Los últimos momentos You Here Me From Hello
by Azalea7
Summary: 1er song fic y empiezo cn 1 canción d Bon Jovi, este lo puse ayer, pero queria modificarlo, pero no ha salido bien y s ha kedado cm estaba sorry.. ultimos momentos de James y Lily antes del imminente ataque de Voldemort


You Had Me From Hello   
  
Vivimos tiempos duros, por la mañana todavía puede verse algún rayo de esperanza, pero por la noche todo son malas noticias y desesperación... pero esta noche lo dejaremos todo atrás, esta noche todo volverá a la normalidad...  
  
At the mirror you fix your hair and put your makeup on   
  
Delante del espejo arreglas tu pelo y maquillas tu rostro,   
  
You're insecure about what clothes to wear   
  
Y dudas acerca de qué ropa ponerte.   
  
Nuestro pequeño duerme profundamente en su cuna, así dormido todavía es más hermoso... lo miro... me conmueve y me hace feliz ver lo mucho que se parece a tí, la eterna serenidad... tanto dormido como despierto -con sus grandes ojos verdes- me transmiten la misma paz y serenidad que me trasnmites tu.  
  
I can't see nothing wrong   
  
Yo lo veo todo bien,   
  
To me you look so beautiful when you can't make up your mind  
  
Para mí, tu aspecto es maravilloso cuando te muestras tal como eres.   
  
Avanzo por el pasillo de nuestra casa... respiro hondo, huele a tí... ya no oigo caer el agua de la ducha... solo oigo la canción que suena desde nuestra habitación.  
  
It's half past eight, it's getting late  
  
Son las ocho y media, se está haciendo tarde;  
  
It's OK, take your time   
  
De acuerdo, tómate tu tiempo.  
  
Entro a la habítación... estás allí sentada al pie de la cama... -la cena ya está en la mesa- te digo, hoy por fin tendremos una cena tranquila ¿Cuantas veces más podremos hacer esto?  
  
Standing here my hands in my pockets   
  
Aquí de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos,   
  
Like I have a thousand times   
  
Como tantas otras veces,   
  
Asientes mientras sigues tarareando y cambiandote... yo aquí de pie te miro, cada movimiento, cada centímetro de tí como si nunca lo hubiese hecho...   
  
Thinking back it took one breath  
  
Hago memoria: sólo hizo falta un suspiro,   
  
One word to change my life  
  
Una palabra, para cambiar mi vida.   
  
como si fuera el último momento...  
  
Chorus:  
  
The first time I saw you it felt like coming home   
  
La primera vez que te vi, sentí que regresaba al hogar;   
  
If I never told you I just want you to know   
  
Si nunca te lo he dicho, sólo quiero que sepas   
  
You had me from hello   
  
Que soy tuyo desde que nos dijimos hola.  
  
Te oigo caminar desde la cocina al salón, la cena debe estar a punto... me daré prisa... en el último momento Harry ha decidido mancharme mi blusa con su comida... a tí te ha echo gracia... pero era la blusa que me regalaste.  
  
When we walk into a crowded room it's like we're all alone   
  
Cuando entramos en una habitación llena de gente, parece que estuviéramos solos;   
  
Everybody tries to kidnap your attention  
  
Todo el mundo intenta llamar tu atención,   
  
Una canción triste suena, de acuerdo con los tiempos que estamos viviendo, en la habitación, intuyó que algo va a pasar... pero espero que no sea esta noche... ya sube el aroma de la cena... estoy a punto...  
  
You just smile and steal the show  
  
Tú sonríes y evitas el espectáculo  
  
You come to me and take my hand  
  
Vienes hacia mí, tomas mi mano,   
  
We start dancin' slow   
  
Empezamos a bailar agarrados,   
  
Abro la habitación de Harry, solo para comprovar si duerme...-profundamente- me digo... es tu viva imagen... y aunque aparentemente es más tranquilo... sus sonrisas son copias de tus sonrisas de niño travieso...  
  
You put your lips up to my ear and whisper way down low   
  
Acercas tus labios a mi oído y suspiras silenciosamente.   
  
Las ténues luces de las velas... hace mucho que no cenabamos así... antes de que Harry naciera... hoy te encuentro especialmente cariñoso... lo veo en tus ojos... lo siento en tus labios...  
  
Chorus:   
  
From the first time I saw you it felt like coming home   
  
La primera vez que te vi, sentí que regresaba al hogar;   
  
If I never told you I just want you to know  
  
Si nunca te lo he dicho, sólo quiero que sepas   
  
You had me from hello   
  
Que soy tuyo desde que nos dijimos hola  
  
And when you're laying down beside me I feel your heartbeat to remind me...   
  
Y cuando yaces junto a mí, siento el latido de tu corazón recordándome que…   
  
  
  
Como si fuese nuestra última cena... nuestros últimos momentos... nuestros últimos besos...  
  
From the first time I saw you it felt like coming home   
  
La primera vez que te vi, sentí que regresaba al hogar;   
  
If I never told you I just want you to know  
  
Si nunca te lo he dicho, sólo quiero que sepas   
  
You had me from hello  
  
Que soy tuyo desde que nos dijimos hola.  
  
Os gustó? Dejad Reviews plissss 


End file.
